Hyuuga Lullaby
by Dracoknight545
Summary: My first Music One-shot about one night, Hanabi asks her sister to sings a song that their mother used to sing to Hinata when she was younger. The song that is used is called "Come Little Children", I'm using a fan-arranged version of it for the one-shot than the original version from "Hocus Pocus"
1. Chapter 1

**Hyuuga Lullaby **

**This is my first music one-shot based on the song "Come Little Children" that was fan-arranged and song by Erutan Music aka katethegreat19. PM me if you want the link to the video.**

**Originally this was an idea for "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles" as an omake but I decides to make it a One-shot instead**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the song**

* * *

It was late at night, when one young brown-hair girl around 10 wearing a white night robe entered her older indigo-hair sister's room. The little girl approached her sister's bed and tapped her on the shoulder and then said "Hinata nee-chan?" quietly.

Hinata stood up in bed wearing a white tang top and a pair of dark blue shorts , and rubbed her eyes then looked at her little sister, "Hanabi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Hinata

"Nee-chan, I had a nightmare and can't sleep" replied Hanabi

"I'm guessing you want to sleep with me tonight?" Hinata stated as Hanabi nodded.

Hinata moved her sheets to allow her sister to climb into the bed, Hanabi climbed into bed and rested her head on Hinata's arm and asked "Nee-chan, can you sing the song you used to sing me when I was a baby that mother sung to you?"

Hinata replied with a nodded knowing it's only thing that Hanabi knew about her mother and started to sing as she looked at the full Moon through her window

_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

Hinata moved her hand through Hanabi's hair, as her sister looked her with awe and amazement as her big sister sang their mother's lullaby.

_Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And Passions_

Hanabi started to drift into sleep as her eyes slowly closed on her sister as she continued to sing their mother's lullaby.

_Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And The Quiet_

Unknowing to both girls, their father Hiashi was checking up on some noise he had heard from his study. He followed the noise to his eldest daughter's room and listen to her sing as memories of his late wife resurfaced in his mind.

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

Hinata finished singing and said "Good night Hanabi-chan" then closed her eyes. Soon Hinata and her sister and were asleep.

Hiashi slid the door quietly and saw his daughters asleep peacefully in bed and closed the door. The clan head went out to the garden and headed to a private section of the garden on the estate. Hiashi stopped in front of a grave that read…

_Here lies, Hana Hyuuga, a beloved lover, wife and mother._

_May she rest in peace and she live on in spirit in her children_

Hiashi got down on his knee and started to cry and silent say "I'm sorry that I failed"

* * *

**The End**

**So that was it, tell me what do you think of it, I know the ending was a bit sad and this is my first One-shot I did.**

**Also check out my latest short, a spin-off of Shinobi Trainer called "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles". So go check it out and tell me what do you of that story as well.**


	2. Warning

**Oh flipping Ducktales, Are you serious. It's back SOPA 3.0 (w w w . yo ut ube wat ch ?v =1 fT t4 K4 Ca e4 )**

**Our government is at it again, well let's snuff this one out like the rest. Apparently I learned that dA is threaten to shut down by this Bill once again, we gotta stop this bill before it does pass and wreck our lives as we know it and causes sites like DeviantArt and Youtube and to be extinct because of the idiots we have at congress.**

**Sign the petition below to get the message directly to our government so they know we won't stand for this and spread the word.**

**Update- All of the petition links are up on my Profiles so there wouldn't be any issue**


End file.
